Visiting the Garden
by Wylis
Summary: Eric offers Sookie the chance to taste forbidden pleasures. Eric/Sookie/Godric


_**A/N: **__Every once in a while I just get the hankering for a little smut. Like my chocolate cookie addiction it comes on about once a month and won't leave me alone until it's thoroughly indulged. This is what came out this month and I thought I would let it see the light of day._

_**Please be warned, this story is a complete plot what plot, smut for the sake of smut, lemon cart! It features Eric/Sookie, Eric/Sookie/Godric, and Eric/Godric so if that's not your thing or you're easily offended please DON'T READ! **_

_As reference though, this little work of porn takes place after season 1 and before season 2 in a smutty alternate universe where Sookie has mysteriously seen the light and is now with and bonded to Eric. _

_Before I do anything else I have to thank my amazing and wonderful FFBFF Cageyspice who beta'd this story for me and did the most amazing job anyone could ever ask for! Thank you a thousand times Cagey! I love you to pieces!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I'm just picking up the slack since Alan Ball is too much of a tease to go all the way with his Vampwiches!_

**One: The Tempting of an Innocent**

"Ahhhh!" she keened loudly as her release washed over her, nearly drowning her like an ocean wave during a storm. The night had only just begun and already she was exhausted, spent, sated and nearly overcome by their lovemaking. It was always this way with him and she wondered many times how she could have ever lived without it.

Eric thrust into her hard, three more times, and then followed her over the edge, emptying inside her again and again in strong, cold spurts, his naked form slick with her sweat and suffused with her scent, using its last ounce of strength, for the moment, to roll over to her side before he was to overcome and simply collapsed on top of her.

They lay together, side by side, their bodies touching along their length and their hands entwined for several minutes as they made the slow journey back from abyss of pleasure. Only when he heard her breathing return to normal did he turn on his side, the hand holding hers still clasping it tightly as he let his free hand begin to roam over her nude form. He dropped soft caresses on her collar bones, and maddeningly light brushes over her jaw, before settling on one bare, beautiful breast and beginning to massage the swell gently, his thumb brushing over the peak of her hardened nipple every now and then.

Sookie felt her breath catch in her throat once more and looked into the eyes of her lover and her love, telling him without words how much she adored his touch, how much she longed for his kiss, and how the need for his cock to be inside her once more was so all- consuming that even the slight soreness his presence there had left was no deterrent to her wanting more. Arching her back, so that her breast pressed more firmly into his hand, she allowed her own hand to wander over his body, brushing over the hardened plains of his chest, tracing the delicious definitions of his stomach muscles and venturing lower to wrap around the already hardening length of his manhood, still slick from her juices.

As they fondled each other softly, both merely enjoying the touch of the other as much as attempting to reignite the flame of desire, Eric's voice, low and dark, broke the silence.

"My maker has contacted me after many years of silence," he said, his eyes never lifting from their fixed spot, watching the hand that held her breast so willingly captive. "He will visit soon. I would like to introduce you to him."

A shudder ran up Sookie's spine at his words.

Eric had told her much of his love for the Vampire that had made him so many centuries ago, but she had never seen him before, or even imagined that she might, and though nothing he had told her would lead her to believe she should fear this Godric in any way, she also knew that 'meeting' a Vampire's maker was in no way similar to meeting a lover's parents.

A Vampire's bond to their maker was often complicated, emotionally twisted and deeply sexual. Eric had made no secret of the fact that he and his maker had enjoyed a deeply profound sexual relationship that, though never exclusive, continued on even now, a thousand years after his making. Would that relationship recommence yet again now that she was in his life? Would he expect her to agree to share him? Would he expect her to agree to share herself? These were thoughts she would have never entertained with the first Vampire whom she had loved, and yet with Eric, everything was different. Her questions scared her, but they did not repulse her.

"What will happen when he visits?" she asked softly, wanting to voice her real questions but somehow feeling unable, hoping that, in the end, Eric would understand what she really meant and have mercy on her, answering those questions without forcing her to ask.

His wicked smile, though, told her that he understood exactly what she truly meant and that he had every intention of making her say the words. Words, she had discovered, could be profoundly erotic in and of themselves and she never failed to find herself lost to her desire when he voiced his wants and his needs, nor did she ever grow bored watching his reaction to her own meek ventures in that regard.

"He will come and stay with us and we will entertain him," Eric answered, the possible double meaning behind his words obvious.

Sookie tried to frown, but at that moment his hand released her breast, leaving her nipple a stiffened, wanting peak, and trailed down father, grazing her ribs and brushing over her smooth, tanned stomach before reaching its destination and beginning to toy with the honey colored curls that lightly covered her apex. Sighing both in pleasure and frustration, Sookie raised her eyes to his.

"How will we entertain him?" She asked through clenched teeth as, just as the words left her mouth, a single finger left off twirling her soft curls and breached her cleft, landing heavily on her still swollen and sensitive clit. "Will you sleep with him?" The words almost caused tears to come to her eyes as her emotional turmoil began to blend with her physical pleasure.

"Yes," he said softly, finally lifting his eyes to meet hers. What she saw there, just beyond the haze of his immediate passion, was a look of deep longing: longing not just for his maker, but for her as well. Longing, she realized, to have them both together.

"Will you share me with him?" This time her voice came out so softly that if he had been a Human man he would never have heard it. His answer was strong and sure and it gave her at least a little reassurance.

"I will never make you do anything you do not wish to. But it is my hope that when you meet him, when you get to know him, you will want to please him as I do."

A single tear slipped from her eyes as she held her lover's gaze.

She had never loved anyone as she loved him. She wanted only to please him, but could she allow herself to be taken by another man? Could she allow herself to be used for the pleasure of a man she did not love, to please the man she did? As her emotions swirled around her, she felt Eric begin to spread the lips of her pussy, using his fingers to massage up and down her now exposed slit even as his index finger never left her nub. She cried out softly as one of his fingers penetrated her, slipping into her already drenched hole and curling forward to seek out the hidden place that brought her so much pleasure.

He whispered to her his darkest fantasies and greatest hopes. And as he worked her towards orgasm his fangs once again elongated, unable to stay hidden when he could feel the sign of her pleasure gush from her body to coat his hand.

"You must not fear lover. I would never let anyone hurt you. I only want to bring you pleasure. Have I not brought you the greatest pleasure you have ever experienced?" he asked, as another of his long, talented fingers joined the first inside of her.

Sookie could only nod as, once more, the ability to speak was taken from her.

"You have never had two men at once, have you?" he asked again, though the answer was already known to him.

The barely perceptible shake of Sookie's head was enough answer for him as he withdrew his hand from her.

The absence of his touch had only dimly registered with her when she suddenly felt him come to lie between her spread legs. Without words, without warning, he sheathed himself inside her in one long, powerful thrust. The feeling of his manhood invading her, stretching her, claiming her was one she knew she would never grow accustomed to. It was never more apparent how small she was in comparison to him as when he split her body in half in this most pleasurable of ways. Her blissful cry was met by his own hedonistic groan as he wasted no time beginning to move inside her.

"Let me show you, lover. Let us show you together what pure rapture can feel like. I wish to be with him, but it is not as it was before. I cannot be with him and truly give myself to that pleasure unless I know that you are there too, unless you partake with me. Please lover, let me show you." His words came out as nearly pained moans as he repositioned their bodies so that her legs rested in the crooks of his bent arms, spreading her open even farther so that he could thrust harder, plunge deeper and render her ever more mindless.

"Yes!" she found herself agreeing as his cock began to hit that one place deep inside of her that made all else fade away. Only he had ever possessed her this way. Only he had ever known and loved her body so completely. If he wanted to bring her pleasure in any way, she could not deny him. If giving herself to both him and his maker could bring him even a tenth of the joy and the ecstasy he brought her then she would do it…for him, only for him.

**Two: The Offer of Forbidden Fruit**

Had they not all been young and eerily beautiful in their own respective ways it would have felt much like the reunion of any happy, little family anywhere. Godric had arrived just after sunset and she had been there to watch as Eric and Pam greeted him heartily. There was much talk, stories of what they had each done while they had been separated and a great deal of laughing and joking.

Godric had greeted her warmly, telling her that he could feel his child's happiness and contentment across even the many miles that had separated them and that he was happy to finally meet the cause of the first peace he could ever remember Eric enjoying.

It had made her blush and she had not known what to say to the startlingly young-looking and amazingly charismatic Vampire who seemed to carry the weight of his centuries in his depthless dark eyes, but smiled with genuine kindness when he spoke to her. She had almost been grateful for the snide remark that Pam had launched into the quiet moment because it meant that she did not have to come up with a reply.

Eventually though, the late night became early morning and Pam said her goodbyes. Sookie could never remember herself feeling so flustered at Pam's exit before. It was generally Pam and her sharp tongue's arrival that made her flustered, but tonight she found herself on the verge of actually begging Pam to stay, only the feeling of a large, cool hand running soothingly up and down her back stopping her.

Eric walked her back into his large open living room slowly, his hand never leaving her back, guiding and reassuring, but not pushing her. She knew he was giving her these last few moments to decide what she wanted. She could stay and see what happened between the three of them this night, or she could run upstairs to their room and wait for him, knowing that while they were separated he might be down here, with his maker, pleasing him and being pleased by him.

As they approached his maker, still sitting in the large armchair he had claimed when he first arrived, she knew that her decision had already been made. Her place was with Eric, wherever he was, wherever he would lead.

"Your Bonded is truly beautiful, Eric," Godric breathed as he watched them walk back into the room, his eyes openly roaming over them both. "I am very happy for you."

Eric smiled gently, nodding as he leaned over to kiss the top of Sookie's head.

"Thank you, Godric," was all he said.

Godric nodded, his eyes both gentle and hungry at the same time. They were both leaving it up to her, she suddenly realized. Nothing would happen in this room unless she allowed it to. The knowledge gave her comfort but it also made her bold.

"Are you hungry, Godric?" she asked softly, both seeing the pleasure in Godric's eyes at her shy offer and feeling the great joy Eric took in it through their bond.

"You are very innocent, are you not little one?" he asked her, though his question seemed more like a statement.

Sookie did not know how to answer and so she only lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling the blush of embarrassment creep over her cheeks and stain her neck and chest.

"You must not be embarrassed by my question, little one. Your innocence is entirely alluring, a sweet and unexpected adornment to your already great beauty."

Sookie looked up at his words, shocked to hear anyone but Eric speak of her in such profuse terms.

"I do not wish to scare you, Sookie. I want you to be comfortable with me. In answer to your question, I have already fed tonight. But if you would be willing, it has always been a very great pleasure of mine to watch my child feed. Will you allow this?" he asked.

His words sent a chill through her body, though from shock or from excitement she was not sure. She understood, without needing any more explicit explanations, what he was asking of her and she found herself, almost without realizing it, nodding her head in answer.

Eric smiled from his position slightly behind Sookie. He knew that she was frightened of what was about to happen, but their bond also told him that she was curious as well. There was a wealth of passion inside of her that no one had ever bothered to look for, not the Human men who surrounded her or her shifter boss who was too weak and pathetic to even admit his feelings for her and certainly not her worthless ex, Compton. None of them had looked long or hard enough to see the dark and beautiful place deep at her core that longed to embrace her differences from others, even though she tried so hard to squelch it down, to overpower it with the conflicting but more appropriate desire to be normal and to be accepted by those around her.

What she had never understood, what he had still to make her see, was that she was better than that. She was better than them: all of the worthless, insipid, sheep-like Humans she had been forced to grow up among. One such as her should never have been bounded by their rules, brainwashed by their prudish morality. It did nothing but leash and restrain her true self. He would show her all that she could be, all that they could be together, and he would start tonight, by helping her to let go of her fear of pleasure, in all its forms.

Allowing the hand that still soothed her to rise to the top of her back he gently took hold of the first bow of fabric that held her virginal, yellow sundress secure and tugged lightly. He heard his sweet lover's surprised and timid intake of breath as the fabric came undone easily in his hand. Leaning down to reward her bravery with a gentle kiss to her beautiful, sweet-smelling hair, he let his hand slide down farther, taking hold of the other bow and undoing it with the same ease. Stepping fully behind her now, he let his fingers lightly take hold of the straps at her shoulders and brush them down.

Sookie's eyes closed involuntarily as she felt her proper, little dress fall from her body, leaving her standing before Eric's maker in nothing but a tiny, matching yellow thong and her pretty, white, kitten-heeled sandals. Resisting the urge to cover her now bare breasts, which quivered ever so slightly in the cool air of the room, she forced her eyes open, nearly gasping as her gaze met Godric's.

The older Vampire looked at her with nearly black eyes, his desire for what he saw as plain in his hungry gaze as it was in the sound of his fangs descending, yet he made no move, save to grip the arms of the chair he sat in.

From behind her, Sookie felt Eric close the tiny distance between their bodies, molding his front to her back and pressing his already granite-hard erection into her bottom through the fabric of his pants. Needing his support both physically and mentally Sookie leaned her head back against Eric's chest, letting him help hold her up as his hands came from behind to cup her breasts.

She let herself fall into the sensation of Eric squeezing, pinching and pillowing her soft, rounded mounds and their hardened peaks as he all but offered her sweet breasts to Godric like two ripe pieces of fruit desperate to be bitten into.

Unable to stop herself, so overcome by the sensations that Eric brought out in her and surprised by how much more intense they were with the knowledge that someone watched them do this, Sookie lifted her arms and wrapped them around Eric's neck, unconscious of the fact that she appeared to further offer her delicious tits to be devoured by his maker's eyes.

When the pleasure of Eric's hands twisting and torturing her tiny buds became so great that she could not stop herself from moaning out loud with pleasure, one of his hands suddenly left her tender nipples to skate down her side until it met the strap of her thong.

Sookie let out a started gasp as she felt the sudden jerking motion and heard the telltale sound of snapping thread that signaled that Eric had ripped her pretty little panties away from her body, leaving her now, well and truly, naked before the man who sat in the chair watching them.

She could only watch helplessly, lost in her own pleasure, as Godric smiled, his fangs peeking out from the corners of this mouth, as he gestured to the couch that sat opposite him.

Nodding knowingly, Eric took Sookie's hand and led her to it, sitting himself first and then her on his lap, her back once more flush against his chest as he positioned her so that her thighs rested over his. Then he used his own legs to part hers so that she sat now, on his lap, naked, her sweet breasts and hard nipples, darkly pink from his fondling, on full display and her legs spread, her sex, softly pink and glistening with desire, opened wide to Godric's gaze.

For one panicked moment, Sookie began to breath shallowly as she realized what Eric was about to do, but when his hand finally came down and began to toy with her dripping cunt, his fingers playing through her slit and massaging her achy, needing entrance as much for her enjoyment as for his Maker's visual pleasure, she felt lost to her desire.

Having this near stranger who meant so much to the man she loved watch them was nearly overwhelming to her. She felt a surface humiliation at the thought of them performing like this for someone else, but beyond it, down farther in a place she had always kept well-hidden, even from herself, she began to feel a deep, dark pleasure that sparked and began to flame to life as she felt Eric's great joy and deep desire for her, and saw Godric's near starving look of longing.

He wanted to be in Eric's place right now. He wanted to be the one with her naked on his lap, her body stripped for his pleasure, his hand nearly lost in her dripping pussy. The thought of it caused her eyes to close and her head to fall back in ecstasy as Eric brought his other hand down from her breast to spread her open further so that Godric could see with perfect clarity the moment Eric drove three fingers deep into Sookie's cunt, could detect with his perfect Vampire vision how they came out of her drenched in the slickness of her desire before plunging back in, over and over again, until nothing else existed for all three of them but the pumping of Eric's fingers and the keening of Sookie's desperate moans.

The moment broke only when Eric leaned down, almost without warning, and drove his fangs deeply into the side of Sookie's throat causing her to come screaming her release as the Vampire watching them saw ,and the Vampire touching her felt, Sookie's sweet juices rush from her entrance onto Eric's waiting hand.

Sookie tried to get her breathing under control as she felt Eric lick her wound, sealing and healing it at once before laying gentle, praising kisses all along her neck and shoulder.

"Thank you my lover," he said, as he shifted beneath her, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to their bed. She realized through the fog of her recovery that it was nearly dawn now. Looking up at the face of the man she loved, who cradled her still naked body so securely against his still clothed one, she saw him smile deeply at her, proud and pleased all at once, before he softly bid Godric good day.

She dimly heard Godric return Eric's farewell and thank them both for the lovely evening, before she gave in to her exhaustion, brought on by both her fears and her pleasures, and welcomed the blissful oblivion of sleep.

**Three: The First Bite of Sin**

The next night of Godric's visit found the three of them at Fangtasia, Sookie sitting at the bar with Pam as Eric showed his maker around. She had found Eric's nervousness over what Godric would think of it all, endearing and charming all at the same time.

He always tried so hard to pretend that he cared about no one and nothing, but it had never been more obvious that this was not true. She found herself feeling awed that she was included on the short, short list of people whose good opinion mattered to him and assured him that Godric would love not just the bar, but the genius behind it and what it represented.

As the night wore on and the crowds began to fill the place she excused herself to Eric's office to take a nap. They would be up until dawn again tonight, no doubt, and she wanted to rest while Eric and Godric sat in the main room both amusing and being amused by the crowd.

Sookie wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt someone gently shake her arm. Coming awake slowly she smiled as she saw Pam standing over her. Her lover's child smiled back slightly. They were in private now, so there was no need to worry that someone might see that the implacable, ever bitchy Vampire actually kind of liked a breather.

"It's after last call, Sookie. I'm heading out for…dinner. The boys are still at the bar."

Sookie nodded her head and bid Pam goodnight, standing stiffly after her over long nap and brushing down the dress she'd worn.

She had no idea what possessed her to wear it, except that after last night, innocent, virginal yellow and its friends, pink, baby blue and lavender no longer seemed appropriate. Instead she'd chosen a dress in Eric's preferred color: blood red. The dress, with its body-hugging miniskirt and halter top, had always been a secret favorite of hers, but until now she'd never had the courage to wear it. Now it felt…appropriate.

Slipping back into her matching red heels, she walked out to find the club empty save for Eric and Godric who stood at the bar conversing quietly. When their eyes met hers she could immediately feel the change in the air. Unlike last night, Godric had not yet fed, and his hunger seemed to merge with Eric's and produce an almost electric crackle that telegraphed to her even from her position in the door frame.

Last night she had followed where Eric had lead. Tonight she wanted to show him - show both of them - why he had chosen her. She wanted to show them that she was brave and fearless, that she was up to any task, that she was fit to be Eric's mate.

Walking into the center of the room, her eyes never leaving the two Vampires before her, Sookie began to untie the knot at the nape of her neck that held the top of her dress together. Once it was undone, she let the straps go and watched the men before her as they slithered down her body taking the front of the dress with them. Hooking her thumbs into the fabric at her waist, Sookie pushed slightly letting her hips wiggle seductively at the same time until the dress was nothing more than a puddle at her feet.

Tonight she wore nothing underneath, and so she watched with satisfaction as the Vampires before her drank in her nudity, moving only to step out of the puddle of the dress that now lay at her feet.

Clad in nothing but her red heels, she walked silently over to the nearest table, gracefully alighting and then lying down on it so that she was spread like a feast for them both. If it had not been for the strength of her bond with Eric, she might have begun to fear as both of them did nothing more than stare at her, but the feelings he was sending to her were clear. He was overcome by his desire, overwhelmed by her magnificence and awed that she offered herself this way not just to him but to his maker as well.

His feelings giving her confidence, she spread her legs wide, teasing them as her most secret place was not clearly visible as she lay in profile on the table, and began to let her hands wander over her body, stopping first to lick her index finger before trailing it down, wet and glistening, to tease and pinch her own nipples.

She heard one or both of them take an unneeded breath as she cupped her breasts fully and began to play with them, eliciting a moan from her own mouth at the pleasure of it.

Turning her head so that she could look at them both, she let her hands move down farther, smoothing over her ribs, brushing over her flat tummy and finally dipping into her own heated cunt.

The sounds of two pairs of fangs descending at once was her reward as she began to play with herself, the fingers of one hand tweaking and pinching her clit as the fingers of the other began to tease her entrance, dipping in every now and then to coax more moisture out of her.

So lost was she in her own pleasure that she barely noticed the pair of them moving closer to her until they were right there, one on either side of her, at the table, both of their eyes darkened by passion as they gazed at her. Seeing them like that spurred her to be ever bolder, and slowly she inserted two of her fingers deep inside of herself, swirling them around, coating them in her juices. When they were both dripping with her need she pulled them out, raising them deliberately and offering them to Eric, who, after a stunned moment of stillness, grabbed her hand roughly and brought both of her fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them clean as he moaned in pleasure at her taste.

As he did so, Sookie brought her other hand down, driving the fingers of that hand into herself as well and coating them with her sweetness before offering them, this time, to Godric.

She saw surprise in his eyes for just a brief second before he, more gently, took the hand she offered and began to deftly lick her juices. She watched as his eyes rolled back in his head at the first taste of her, and his chest took one heaving, unnecessary breath in an attempt to calm himself.

When both of her hands were clean she took them back from the men before her and, smiling wickedly, began to play with herself once more, letting her juices coat her hands slowly this time. Just as she felt herself nearing the peak she pulled her hands away and brought them up to her breasts, painting both of her already hard and aching nipples with her slick desire and then looking up into the faces of the two Vampires watching her.

"Please!" Was all that came out of her mouth, needy and nearly overcome, before their heads descended, taking her sweet, tiny breasts into their mouths, laving them with their tongues, and nipping them slightly with their fangs as she writhed beneath their combined touch, needing nothing more to fall off the edge of the cliff and come hard.

As she lay there recovering from her orgasm she dimly heard the sounds of fabric rustling and when her vision returned to her she found Eric naked at her side. He smiled down on her, his eyes filled with love and adoration as he moved to stand between her legs.

She returned his smile wholeheartedly as she watched him drop to his knees and lower his mouth to her still aching pussy. As Eric's cool tongue began to play between the folds of her sex, expertly coaxing her to her next orgasm, she lifted her eyes to Godric who still stood next to her, watching his child eat her intently.

Without words she lifted her hand to the clasp of his pants, taking it in her hand but looking for permission from him before undoing it. The slight nod of his head was enough for her and she began to open his pants just as Eric took her clit between his teeth and began to suck in earnest.

Crying out, she arched her back off the table, momentarily lost to her own pleasure and watched as Eric's maker finished freeing himself from the confines of his clothes and offered his hardened member to her mouth.

As she took him between her lips, she felt Eric pull away from her, standing suddenly. Nervous that she had done something wrong she opened her eyes to find him staring at the sight before him awe-struck: his beautiful, glorious bonded naked, a thin sheen of sweat coating her body as she pleasured his maker's cock with her mouth. Far from having disappointed or upset him she could feel his great pleasure, his immeasurable pride in her and his deep happiness as he stood straighter, aligning his own straining erection with her still dripping sex and pushed slowly in.

The feeling of both of them inside of her at once was something Sookie could not give words to, it was forbidden, unspeakable, it should have felt shameful and wrong, but instead it brought out a dark, thrilling need within her and she found herself sucking Godric even harder, her fingers clenching around his base in time to Eric's deep, hard thrusts.

The three of them moved together almost as one being as they gave and brought each other pleasure until Sookie cried out in orgasm, the sound muffled only by the member she cradled in her mouth. The sight and feel of the beautiful woman they were sharing reaching her release drove both of the men to their own and she felt Eric spill his cool seed inside her body in deep, long spurts even as his maker's own orgasm filled her hungry mouth over and over again.

When both had recovered, Godric gently pulled himself from between her now swollen lips and Eric withdrew from her sated pussy and helped her to sit up on the table. Eric's mouth descended on hers first, loving and ferocious all at the same time, his tongue plunging into her depths, tasting the evidence of his Maker's orgasm there and then releasing her.

She turned her head, and her mouth met Godric's for the first time. His kiss was gentler, more sweet than passionate, but beautiful all the same as he caressed her tongue with his own and let her explore the size and length of his fangs.

When she pulled away to breath she saw the other hunger that lived in the eyes of both of them and without thinking she brought one of her hands to the backs of each of their heads, pulling them down so that each could take one of her lovely breasts in his mouth.

They sucked and fondled her sensitive peeks softly for endless moments and then, as one, they bit down. The feeling of her blood flowing into both of them at the same time was extraordinary, heightened even more by the surprising feeling of both their hands coming down to explore her still wet sex.

As they drank from her breasts they explored her pussy together and Sookie felt herself becoming drunk from the sensations. Mouths pulled at her aching buds as fingers pinched and teased her clit, fondled her dripping lips and penetrated her slick hole, all driving her to another blinding release.

When it was done, they smiled down on her, helped her from the table and redressed her reverently, kissing her skin before watching it disappear beneath her clothing.

**Four: Standing Before the Tree of Knowledge**

Opening the sliding glass doors that led out to the pool, Sookie took a deep breath of the lovely late summer air and let the warm heat of the sun embrace her. She'd always loved sun bathing and nothing was as wonderful as lying out in the hot midday air with a glass of sweet tea, a good book and the view from Eric's pool.

As she settled into her favorite lounger she laughed softly to herself. If anyone had told her months ago that her life with the seemingly vicious, cold and arrogant Vampire sheriff would be more calm, more sweet and more happily settled than anything she had ever experienced she would have laughed in their face.

And yet the truth was the truth. Since the moment she had let him into her heart he had done nothing but prove that he belonged there. It made her sad that she'd fought him for so long, that she'd allowed Bill and his jealousy and his blood to sway her against the very yearnings of her own heart.

Sipping her tea and lying back, she tried to push those thoughts from her head. The past was the past and there was no changing it. She had only to concentrate now on planning for the future and making sure that, whatever happened, she remembered with whom she belonged and to whom she owed her whole heart….

The sun was barely touching the western horizon when she felt it: a tingling sensation in her very blood. It was Eric calling to her. Not demanding her presence, not forcing her to her feet, but sweetly, achingly inviting her to his side.

Through the bond she could feel his arousal and she knew that he longed for her to come to him, to join in his pleasure and be a part of the dark fantasy that was no doubt unfolding at this very moment.

Rising to her feet, not bothering to cover the very small bikini that was the only thing she had put on, she stepped back into the house, climbing the stairs slowly, letting Eric feel her drawing nearer, yet drawing out the moment when she would enter their room.

As she came closer she began to hear the distinctive sounds: two voices, low and heated, moaning in pleasure and whispering in delight. Her hand trembled as she closed her fingers around the knob, twisting it gently and pushing the door slowly.

As she stepped into the room her eyes fell on the bed and a sight that, no doubt, would have shocked her not long ago but now seemed to captivate her in its alien beauty. It was something she had never seen before, something she had never even given herself the permission to imagine, but something she found she could not look away from.

There on the bed lay her love, glorious in his nudity, his body writhing under his maker's kiss, his cock, hard and thick, captured in the smaller man's hands, desperate moans being drawn from his mouth.

As Godric and Eric broke their kiss they turned to look at her. The lust and the want in both their eyes so apparent that it might have been a fourth person standing in the room.

Eric held out his hand to Sookie, beckoning her to come near even as Godric lowered his mouth to Eric's chest, kissing and licking a trail from one hardened nipple to the other, his hand never stopping its slow torture of Eric's member.

Sookie walked farther into the room, her eyes transfixed by the two Vampires, their naked bodies both so starkly different but, each in their own way, so unutterably beautiful. When she was a few feet from the bed she stopped once more, unable to move even a single step more. Eric tried to beckon her again with his outstretched hand, but she only shook her head.

"I…,"she trailed off, not sure if she could say the words that desperately wanted to escape her mouth, not sure if she could utter her desire, so unfamiliar was it to her. She saw Eric's expression change, felt him begin to worry that he had pushed her too much, had forced her too far away from her comfort and she shook her head once more, breathing deep to try and gain the courage to say what she wanted. "I want…I want to see you…together. Show me?" She spoke the last as less than a whisper, but her words made it to his ear, and the smile that broke across his face, part relieved, part adoring and part consumed, nearly brought her to her knees.

Taking the armchair closest to the bed, she sat transfixed by the scene before her, unbelieving of its eroticism. She watched, panting with shallow breaths, as Godric kissed his way from Eric's lips, along his jaw, down his neck and over the contours of his body, stopping to tease Eric with a nip at his side or a caress to his hips as he made the slow journey to his lover's waiting member.

When he reached it, Godric let his tongue peek out to tease the head of Eric's cock, watching as the bigger man shuddered and trembled at his touch, reveling in the almost pained moan that left his mouth before lowering his head completely and taking as much of her Viking in as he could.

Sookie marveled, taking in the sight of Eric, lost in the throes of passion as she never could before, noticing all the tiny, captivating movements that he made, all of the small nearly soundless noises that broke from his lips, that she had always been too distracted to appreciate.

She loved the way his body looked as it arched up off the bed, his muscles straining as he tried, without forcing, to bring his aching cock deeper into Godric's willing mouth. She found herself growing wet as she watched him tangle his large hand into his maker's hair, guiding Godric's head, reminding his lover of so long how best to please him.

Letting her hand wander down her body, Sookie harshly pushed aside the fabric of her bikini bottom, letting her fingers begin to roam roughly through her steadily slickening folds, so that she could relieve the ache that watching the men on the bed had created.

She found herself rubbing up and down her slit even as Godric began to use his hand to pump the part of Eric that would not fit in his mouth. She panted and moaned right along with Eric as their eyes locked and he realized that the sight of him writhing on the bed under Godric was making her wet, was forcing her to seek her own release.

Just as she thrust two fingers deep inside herself, Eric succumbed to his own pleasure, roaring his release as he emptied himself into his maker's mouth. She watched Godric swallow all that Eric had to give him and then gasped as she saw Eric fist his hand into Godric's hair and bring him to his lips in a long, desperate kiss.

As the two Vampires embraced one another, Sookie slid her other hand to the triangle of fabric that covered her breast, pushing it aside as well, so that she could pinch and squeeze her nipple which had begun to ache as the fingers that she still held inside her pussy began to rub along her clit and thrust in and out of entrance.

She felt her orgasm begin to peek just as Godric pulled away, taking Eric's hand and positioning her lover on his hands and knees. Her eyes locked instantly with his as Godric took hold of his Eric's hips and thrust into him long and hard.

She and Eric cried out together, both overcome, she by the vision of her Vampire being taken and he by the sweet, pleasurable pain of his maker's invasion. They watched each other as Godric thrust deeply again and again and far from being frightened or upset by what she saw she was overcome by it.

Stroking her clit one last time, her fingers still frenzied as they plunged in and out of her body, she fell off the edge, coming hard, just as Godric and Eric each cried out their own release, Godric emptying deep into Eric's ass and Eric shuddering as his seed stained the bed again and again.

When they recovered, she watched them get off the bed and stalk over to her, each of them coming to kneel by one of her knees. There was no need for words this time, and so Sookie only nodded her head, giving them permission before lying back in the chair and watching as they spread her legs wide, their heads lowering to her thighs, their fangs sinking into her lovely, matching arteries. Her hands dropped, one onto the golden head of her Viking and the other onto the dark hair of his Maker, holding them to her, loving as she never knew she could, the feeling of both of them there, taking their pleasure in her as they had just taken it in each other.

**Five: Leaving the Garden **

The last night of Godric's visit found them all trying desperately to be cheery, despite the sadness of the moment. She knew both she and Eric wanted him to stay, but matters were not calm in Dallas, and the Sheriff of Area Nine could not afford to stay away any longer.

So instead, they passed their last night in a truly childish, but thoroughly amusing, pursuit: splashing around in Eric's pool. They'd forgone bathing suits as both Godric and Eric were completely without modesty of any kind, and she had become so comfortable being naked with them both that, in private, on Eric's property at least, it didn't bother her nearly as much as she had originally thought it would.

After a while spent playing, Eric came up behind her, taking her in his arms, turning her around and just holding her to him as he laid gentle kisses on her face and neck. These were the moments she loved the most with him, when he let his chilly facade drop and showed her the gentleness that lived within him, that she knew almost no one else ever saw.

Eventually, Godric joined them as well, settling in behind her and beginning to lay wet kisses to her shoulders and back. She knew tonight, his last night with them, she wanted to give him a gift, give them both a gift. She wanted to make it as special as possible, and so, letting one of her hands leave Eric's neck she brought it around to cup Godric's hip, pulling him into her, letting his hardening member rest in the crook of her bottom.

After a time, she felt Eric turn her again, holding her up, slightly out of the water, keeping her balanced and safe even as he bared her wet, naked torso to Godric's eyes and hands. Letting her head fall back on Eric's chest, she lifted her legs, wrapping them around Godric's waist and pulling him to settle in the juncture between her thighs.

Letting a hand once again wrap around Eric's neck as he stood behind her, she brought the other to Godric's, beckoning his lips to hers, parting them sweetly to permit him entrance as Eric watched on.

He had, during the entirety of their sinful trysts, always been the gentler of the two, whether by nature or by design to calm her fears she didn't know, but now, as their mouths touched and their tongues dueled once again he became more insistent, his lips and teeth and fangs more demanding than they had ever been.

Sookie found herself moaning as his fangs scraped the fullness of her bottom lip and his hands came up, one instantly latching on to her breast, squeezing and kneading until her nipple ached with want and the other reaching down into the water to cup her sex possessively, his thumb forcefully grazing her clit as his other fingers toyed with her slickening entrance, tracing the outline, invading her body every now and then, but never filling her as she was beginning to need so desperately.

Behind her, Eric watched, entranced, as Godric broke their kiss and began to nip a trail of lust down Sookie's throat, letting his tongue dart out to lick the droplets of water as they ran down between her breasts before taking the one that was not already in his grasp and devouring it with his mouth, sucking it harshly and nipping its taught peek, over and over again, with his fangs.

Sookie began to moan now in earnest, rubbing her needy cunt against Godric's hand and her lush bottom against Eric's straining member. Both men began to move too, leaving her in an absolute overload of sensation.

Before she could even register what was happening, they were all suddenly out of the pool, Eric laying her down on the large blanket they'd brought outside and spread on the grass, and then moving to lie at her side, as Godric stood above her, naked and dripping, waiting for her permission. Looking first to Eric for his approval and then turning to Godric she simply nodded her head and watched the relief cross his face as he kneeled down between her spread thighs, taking his cock in hand and beginning to stroke.

Turning, she saw Eric lying next to her, his hand working himself as well as he waited in desperate anticipation to watch his maker take his bonded thoroughly. Holding out her hand to Eric she watched him lean in, laying a passionate but quick kiss on her lips before pulling back to search her eyes.

"Will you let Godric know you as I do Sookie?" he asked, holding true to his promise that he would never make her do anything she did not wish to.

Sookie smiled, her answering 'yes' soft and low, even as she released Eric and held both of her arms out to Godric.

Falling over her, Godric wrapped himself around her, hauling her body to his, crushing her breasts tightly to his chest and settling his aching manhood between her desire-slickened thighs. Sookie marveled that the feel of him was so different from that of Eric, but she could not hide her anxious anticipation to know what he would feel like inside of her, riding her hard and claiming her, if only for this one last night.

As Godric took her mouth once again in a rabid kiss, she felt him push into her, penetrating her swiftly and without warning, burying himself to the hilt in one solid stroke. He was not as long as Eric but he was nearly as thick and the feeling of him stretching her was delightful in a thoroughly physical way.

As Godric moved within her, driving her steadily higher with each short, hard thrust, she felt Eric's large hand come to rest in the space between them, taking her aching nipples in his fingers, first one and then the other, teasing them and twisting them until she was crying out, her hands above her head, clawing at the grass beneath her, and her legs wrapped around Godric's waist spurring him to take her even harder.

So lost in her pleasure was she, that she missed the look that passed between the two men, the moment when they decided what it was that would bring them all the most pleasure, what act would be the culmination of the beautiful interlude they had shared together.

Wrapping his arms firmly around Sookie's middle, Godric hauled her up, resting her in his lap as he kneeled on the ground still impaled in her perfect, tight heat. The world had barely stopped spinning when she felt Eric come up behind her and knew, without doubt, what it was that he was going to do.

The moan that broke from her lips was all the permission that he needed, and, parting the cheeks of her bottom gently, his hand came to play at the exact place where she and Godric were joined.

As Godric moved her up and down on his cock, she felt Eric's hand play at the edges of her already full cunt and massage up and down Godric's sex-slicked cock at the same time, drenching his hand in the desire that coated them both and then moving upward to paint the tiny bud of her other entrance with it.

When her ass was slick with her own need, she felt him shift again, bringing the head of his cock to rest against her and pushing in slowly. The feeling of Eric's enormous cock breaching her ass was not new to her, they had enjoyed this particular sin before, but the feeling of him filling her bottom as another stretched her pussy was something that she had never thought she would experience.

She cried out loud and long, not sure if the sensation of being filled to the brim was pleasurable or overwhelming at first, but as they began to move in counter rhythm to one another, so that one of them was always in her and the other always out, yet she was always full, she began to keen in pleasure.

She felt Eric take hold of her breasts, cupping and kneading, pinching and twisting her nipples nearly savagely, even as Godric tightened his hold on her hips, the two Vampires moving her on and off of them as though she were little more than a rag doll and she gave herself over to them completely.

As they moved, the three of them together as one, she felt the indescribable need to have their fangs in her too, and, without realizing it, she began to plead, begging them to bite her, to drink her, to take all of her as she was taking all of them.

The last thing she felt was Eric's hands, still cupping her tits, holding them out in offer to Godric. The last thing she saw, was Godric's fangs descending at the offer her lover made of her body and then they struck and the world was nothing but light and heat and ecstasy that she could do nothing to control save scream into the silence of the night.

When she came to again, they were, all three of them together, lying on their sides on the blanket, Godric in front of her, his body still nestled close to hers, his softening manhood resting against her belly, and Eric behind her, his front molded to her back, his thigh thrown over hers protectively as he rubbed up and down her side.

"You are magnificent, little one." Godric spoke softly, as he leaned in to lay a single, gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling away. "You must take care of our Viking when I cannot," he commanded her almost forlornly, before rising to his feet and walking into the house.

They both knew that when they got up to shower and change he would be gone, but this was a sweeter goodbye than any other they could have had and so they lay there together, the two of them alone once more, and listened to the sounds of the night as they held each other close.

"Thank you, lover," Eric said after some time, his mouth going into her drying hair, seeking out the back of her neck.

Sookie smiled wearily, her body still spent from the unutterable pleasure they had all just shared.

"I did it to make you happy," she began, but then felt that he deserved the entire truth. "I never expected how happy it would make me." The words were softly spoken, but he heard them all the same and she felt him turn her slightly so that she was on her back, his body coming to cage hers possessively as he looked deep into her eyes.

"You have made me so proud and so happy, lover. What can I do to make you happy as well?" he asked, his eyes burning with passion once more.

Sookie looked up at him, her hands coming to cup the sides of his face.

"Just love me," she answered back, her voice burning with its own deep passion. "Love me and never let me go." With that she pulled his mouth to hers and took it in a desperate kiss.

Eric responded completely, giving himself over to her and the love he had for her that was so overwhelming and sometimes so frightening.

"Always."


End file.
